Navidad
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Seto y Joey tienen que ir a comprar juntos un regalo de navidad y ahí comienza todo.


Advertencia: Fanfic YAOI (Hombre x Hombre)

 **~"~Navidad~"~**

Seto Kaiba y él no eran amigos, eso era algo que Joey Wheeler tenía sumamente claro. Y también tenía muy claro que si Seto Kaiba había ido a buscarlo a él en su limosina, y en ese momento se dirigían al centro comercial de Ciudad Domino, era solamente por Mokuba y Noah.

El idiota de Seto Kaiba, el gran genio que manejaba una multinacional había olvidado algo tan simple como que esa noche era Noche Buena, y el día siguiente Navidad. Mokuba, el pequeño chiby, se encontraba en Disney con Noah celebrando las navidades y no volverían hasta la despedida de año. Por lo que Seto aún no le compraba a sus hermanos el regalo de Navidad. Pero no hacía ni dos horas, Noah y Mokuba lo habían llamado para darle la sorpresa de que habían suspendido sus vacaciones y estaban en un avión en medio del océano, camino a Ciudad Domino, para compartir la Navidad con su hermano.

Seto había entrado en estado de shock... era Navidad y no tenía los regalos de Noah y Mokuba, y sabía que ambos esperarían con ilusión abrirlos bajo el árbol de la mansión.

Pero él no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle a Mokuba y a Noah que no tuvieran. Había buscado ayuda por todos lados: Yugi, Yami, Duke, Tea, hasta Tristán y Marik, Bakura, Ryu, Malik, pero todos estaban ocupados dando los últimos toques a la fiesta de Noche Buena en casa de Yugi.

Cuando a Yugi en la desesperación de Seto se le ocurrió una gran idea.

\- Que te acompañe Joey, él sabrá qué escoger.

Tanto Joey como él habían quedado en shock, pero todo fuera por Noah y Mokuba, así que ahí estaban ambos, bajándose en el centro comercial de Ciudad Domino.

Eran una pareja extraña pero a la vez armoniosa. Joey con sus rubios cabellos revueltos, su sonrisa refrescante, sus ojos dorados brillantes de ilusión por la Navidad, su camisa blanca, su chaqueta roja, como sus pantalones, y un gorrito de Navidad rojo con una bolita blanca adornando su cabeza. Todo alegría, todo Navidad, todo frescura como era él. En cambio Seto, con su gabardina negra y plateada, su camisa de vestir blanca y sus pantalones sastre negro, su expresión serena, su cabello castaño pulcramente arreglado y sus ojos azules inteligentes, era la imagen perfecta de la elegancia y la inteligencia.

Quien los miraba, los veía diferentes pero iguales. La pareja perfecta. Aunque ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que pensaban las personas de ellos o seguramente hubiesen cometido un asesinato en masa.

Caminaban entre las tiendas, cuando de repente Joey se detuvo frente al pet shop con ojitos brillantes, pegando su cara al cristal como un niño y prácticamente saltando.

\- Ese es un regalo perfecto, Kaiba.

Dijo señalando a los gatitos bebés detrás de la vitrina. Habían diferentes gatitos y dos gatas grandes que eran las mamás de los gatitos.

Seto hizo una mueca, pero recordó que a Mokuba y a Noah les gustaban muchos los animales, tal vez era hora de dejarlos tener sus propias mascotas y que estas no fueran un pez beta.

\- Entremos.

Dijo Seto secamente. Entraron y rápidamente la mentecita de Joey trabajó.

\- ¿Qué le gusta a Noah más: los gatos, conejos o pájaros?

\- Le gustan las aves.

Le respondió Seto sin pensar.

\- ¿Y a Mokuba?

\- Los gatos.

\- Mira este.

Dijo Joey señalándole un gato gris claro, casi blancuzco, que era una bolita de pelo con los ojos verde agua.

Seto asintió, era un gatito bonito, definitivamente a Mokuba le gustaría.

\- Y este perico.

Le señaló Joey un periquito de vivos colores. Seto asintió.

\- _Vaya que eligió rápido y bien el perro, después de todo el enano tenía razón al decir que este perro podría ser útil. -_ Pensó Seto - Iré a pagarlos. - Le dijo a Joey.

\- Recuerda, cómprales comida, para el gato gravilla y el recipiente donde hace sus necesidades, además de un collar que le quedaría bonito, aunque no sé si sea muy chiquito para eso aún. También tienes que comprarle al periquito una percha para que esté y al gatito una de esas almohadillas donde duermen, a menos que prefieras ponerle una toalla, y al periquito una jaula.

Seto asintió a la diatriba del rubio y fue a donde el cajero, dejando solo a Joey. Pagó y, al ver que Joey tardaba, decidió ir por él con fastidio, pero se detuvo detrás de una estantería al ver cómo miraba con anhelo a un perro, dorado de ojos chocolates, era un cachorro que movía la cola alegre, con la lengua por fuera ladrándole feliz a través del cristal que los separaba. Y el perro extrañamente hizo sonreír al millonario, pues le recordaba a Joey, igual de hiperactivo y todo. Y justo al otro lado, separado también por el cristal y obviamente en un compartimiento diferente al del perro, un elegante gato castaño de ojos azules, hermoso y soberbio, que observaba a Joey intrigado.

Joey les hacía gestos a ambos con las manos a través del cristal, además de que casi se derretía por ellos.

Detuvo a un empleado y le preguntó el precio. El empleado se lo dijo y siguió su camino. Joey hurgó entre sus bolsillos buscando su dinero y contó hasta los centavos, pero derrotado se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente y guardó el poquito dinero que tenía nuevamente en su bolsillo. Se levantó abatido despidiéndose de ambos, perrito y gatito, y se fue hacia la caja a buscar a Seto.

Seto se le adelantó y llegó a la caja apenas segundos antes que Joey.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Le preguntó Joey volviendo a su usual sonrisa. Seto asintió y tomando las cosas ambos partieron.

Seto dejó a Joey en la fiesta en casa de Yugi, pero no se pudo ir de ella gracias a Yugi, quien con sus tramposos ojitos le hizo imposible decirle que no, y ahí estaba Seto con toda esa bola de locos, con un perico y un gato en su limusina con su chofer, a los que terminó por mandar a la casa ordenando que alistaran las cosas para la llegada de sus hermanos y que recibieran sus regalos y rodeados de risas y alegría.

Cerca de media noche se dio con la sorpresa de la llegada de Mokuba y Noah, quienes venían del aeropuerto.

Se alegró Seto sinceramente al ver a sus hermanos, que se unieron a la fiesta. Y justo a media noche, Yami bajó la música y llamó a Yugi.

Yugi se acercó a él, con su mirada inocente y su sonrisa radiante.

El antiguo faraón se arrodilló en el suelo, dejando boquiabierto a todos y sacando un estuchito pequeño de su bolsillo lo abrió dejando ver un hermoso solitario, de compromiso.

\- ¿Yugi, mi luz, mi ángel, te casarías conmigo?

Todos, hasta Seto, retuvieron el aliento. Por unos segundos Seto temió que Yugi se fuera a desmayar, pero el enano de pronto soltó un grito de júbilo y se lanzó sobre el faraón besándolo.

\- Claro que sí, Yami.

Respondió besándolo. Todos irrumpieron en vivas y aplausos.

Y cuando la fiesta acabó entrada la madrugada y todos se marchaban, Seto recogió su gabardina, y se despidió con elegancia yendo con sus hermanos a la limusina que había ido por ellos.

Metió distraído, mientras sus hermanos parloteaban cansados hacia la casa y se iban directos a sus habitaciones sabiendo que Seto no los dejaría acercarse al árbol hasta la mañana, las manos en sus bolsillos. Sintió algo extraño y lo sacó de él.

Y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa; sí, en los labios del gran Seto Kaiba se dibujó una sonrisa. Era un collar, un bonito cordón negro, con un dragón ojiazul tallado ricamente en madera y pintado. Seto sabía muy bien de parte de quién era eso, de Joey. Sabía que el cachorro hacía cosas como esas, había visto algunos de sus trabajos pero nunca pensó que le regalaría uno a él.

Lo volteó y atrás leyó "Feliz Navidad, neko". Seto rió suavemente y tomando su móvil hizo un par de llamadas.

\- Feliz Navidad, cachorro.

Le deseó feliz mientras se metía en la cama.

***

Al amanecer, en la casa de los Wheeler alguien llamó a la puerta; Joey, quien desayunaba con su padre, se levantó para abrir y quedó en shock al ver tres repartidores, que venían con un montón de artículos de perros y gatos, y el perro y el gato que había mirado la noche anterior con anhelo y había querido comprar en el pet shop.

Joey recibió todo confuso, sobre todo al perrito y al gato gustoso.

\- Hola Seth - Saludó al gato que había nombrado la noche anterior así - Hola Jou - Saludó al cachorro, que le lamió la cara, mientras el gato se restregaba contra él.

Joey firmó la entrega y cuando trató de darle una propina a los repartidores estos no quisieron.

\- Ya nos la dieron.

Dijo a modo de explicación uno de ellos, y se fueron.

Joey se acerco a las cosas en su sala mientras su padre lo miraba divertido e interrogante.

\- Y eso hijo.

\- No lo sé, papi, pero es el mejor regalo de Navidad de mi vida.

Sonrió Joey como mil soles. El señor Wheeler revisó las cositas de los animales y vio que hasta juguetes y diferentes collares y gargantillas tenía para ellos.

Y entré las cosas encontró un sobre, se lo tendió a Joey, y este dejando de jugar con sus nuevas mascotas lo tomó curioso, lo abrió y sonrió al ver su contenido.

"Feliz Navidad, cachorro"

Neko

No decía nada más, y nada más necesitó Joey para sonreír y sentirse completamente feliz.

Esa noche la pandilla se encontró al completo para celebrar el compromiso de Yugi y Yami.

Joey se armó de valor y se acercó a Seto, quien estaba con sus hermanos. Mokuba y Noah se inventaron rápidas excusas para desaparecer.

Joey y Seto quedaron mirándose.

\- Gracias por Seth y Jou.

Seto trató solo unos momentos en procesar que se refería al gatito y el perrito. Seto sonrió ligeramente.

\- Gracias por esto, es muy bonito.

Dijo tomando entre sus manos el collar tallado del dragón blanco oji-azul y a Joey casi le dio algo al notar que lo llevaba puesto.

Ambos se sonrieron; Tristán, que estaba sirviéndose refresco cerca de ellos, "sin querer" empujó a Joey por "accidente", este se fue hacia delante siendo sostenido por Seto y, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, sus labios se unieron.

A su alrededor todos sus amigos aplaudieron, pero ninguno de los dos fue consciente de este hecho, para ellos sólo existía ese abrazo y ese beso que ahora compartían... Ay, qué Feliz Navidad.

 **Fin**

Ahhh que hermosa es esta época del año, feliz navidad y prospero año a todos. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, la historia si ^^

Los invito cordialmente a mi pagina de Facebook: **La Vieja Pluma de Mel,** ahí podrán encontrar mis historias y mas información de ellas, ademas de platicar conmigo si gustan ^^


End file.
